1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a charge transport formulation and photoconductors having improved crazing/cracking or crystallization resistance. In particular, the present invention relates to a charge transport formulation suitable for use in a photoconductor containing a cyclo-aliphatic compound to reduce printing defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic photoconductors may incorporate a laminate structure including a charge generation layer (CGL) and a charge transport layer (CTL) coated over a conductive substrate. A charge generation layer may include a pigment dispersed in one or more types of binders. A charge transport layer, which may be the outer layer, may include one or more charge transport compounds and a binder.
In some instances, it is preferable that the surface of the photoconductor be relatively smooth and free of any defects that may occur in the laminate structure, and particularly in the charge transport layer, including cracking, crazing, or crystallization of the charge transport molecules. Such photoconductor defects may lead to image defects and increased residual discharge. One Japanese reference to Nomori et. al and purportedly assigned to Konsihiroku Photo Industry Company, Ltd, Japan (with other specific details apparently lost) describes the use of an n-propylcarbazole as a plasticizer to help prevent crack formation.